The Final Episode
The Final Episode is the thirteenth and final installment of the Deathwish storyline by Interceptor7 and EternalBlaze. Overview 'Setting' The Final Episode takes place in an abandoned factory in Argentina. The exact location in the South American country is unknown to everyone. Although Richtofen does not know why this is the last place they're brought to, he does mention that some of the secret zombie testing went over here in underground operations. 'Map Layout' 'Starting Area' The players will start out in the center of the factory, in a similar fashion to Der Riese. It will have four barriers and two weapons off the wall and will have to ways out. Eventually, both sides of the map will connect to each other, thus forming a symmetrical shape, a similar shape to Der Riese. 'Right Side of the Map' The right side of the map consists of the boiler rooms, the construction areas, and the trash dispensers. These rooms are the largest in comparison to the other areas on the surface. Boiler Rooms: There are three boiler rooms, which all consist of a few barriers, one or two weapons off the wall, and a mystery box spawn. Construction Area: There is only one construction area, but it is one extremely massive area that is open and walled off. Although there are no barriers, zombies come from the boiler rooms and spawn outside and enter via climbing the walls. Trash Dispensers: These rooms are just the place where the end products are recycled to be reused. In these rooms, there are a few barriers, one or two weapons off the wall, and mystery box spawns. The power switch can be found in any one of these rooms, but randomizes its location in every different game; it isn't based on anything and is purely chosen on random. 'Left Side of the Map' The left side of the map focuses more on where the main workers did their jobs. This consists of the packaging area, the exporting bay, and the managers' offices. Managers' Offices: These are the most plain rooms of the map, only consisting of one barrier per room, due to their extremely small size. However, they are preferred rooms to camp in, as they are small, but still navigable through and only one way in and out. Exporting Bay: The exporting bay is the largest outdoor area on the left side of the map. While it is wide open and doesn't contain any barriers, there are walls in which zombies can climb over, similar to the contruction area on the right side of the map. The Packaging Area: This is a large room, but nowhere as large as the boiler rooms. It consists of a constantly moving belt, which the players can ride to escape the zombies. The moving belt essentially starts at the end of the exporting bay and once it enters the packaging area, it goes around and around the room. There are no barriers in this area. 'Below the Factory' Below the factory is a secret Group 935 hideout, where the most dangerous and experimental tests were conducted by only the smartest and craziest scientists of the group. It has a similar rectangle-esque layout to the factory itself. Most of the rooms consist of extremely confusing mazes, but do not contain barriers, since the players can easily get lost of they aren't paying attention or are new to the map. There are many Mystery Box spawns and only a few weapons off the wall, so much ammo will be lost while in the secret base. In the mazes, there is a secret door, which is free to open, which gets players access to the Pack-a-Punch Machine; in this map, it will cost 7500 points per upgrade due to its easy unlock. There are teleporters around the base to get to other places faster, which are activated by turning on the power. They do not need to be recharged after each use and cost 500 points to use; they do not give the players anything after. 'Major Easter Egg' The major easter egg plays an enormous role in the storyline. If the players complete the major easter egg, they will be shown the final cutscene (which can also be seen if playing solo), which will tie up the storyline. 'Ending Cutscene' For the ending cutscene after completing the major easter egg on co-op or dying in solo (regardless of the easter egg's completion), go to this page. Category:Interceptor7 Category:EternalBlaze Category:Deathwish Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canonical Maps Category:Maps